


Expecting

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Yankumi had being pregnant in Gokusen 3 Episode 8?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

Expecting

00000

Yamaguchi Kumiko walked into the staff room and looked towards the group of teachers who were stood on the other side of the room, holding the bag of baby things for Kuma she called out a 'Ohayou gozaimasu' before putting the bag down near her desk. Almost immediately the teachers seemed to surge towards her.

"Is something wrong?" Kumiko asked as Head Teacher Sawatari was pushed to the front. Turning to Baba-sensei she looked at the man who was sat on the ground, a look of utter despair on his face. "Baba-sensei, what's wrong? You look like your life is over."

"Of course my life is over," came the sad reply for her colleague. Kumiko pulled a confused face before her attention was drawn back to the Head Teacher.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, I have a question," the man started. He then started pulling a peculiar face before saying something.

"Preg…" and then repeating the same sound Kumiko imitated him in hopes to understand what he was asking of her.

Kumiko glanced to her desk and noticed the parcel on it- it was the new maths books she had ordered for exam revision time. With a small smile she moved to pick the box up and seemingly as once the entire staff room erupted in noise.

"Yamaguchi-sensei, you shouldn't lift such heavy things at a time like this," Sawatari exclaimed.

"At a time like this? If I don't move it, I can't do my job," Kumiko replied looking at them all bewildered.

"Alright! Yamaguchi-sensei. I'm a man too. If it's for your happiness…I'll give you up with good grace," Baba-sensei said as he took the box from her. Kumiko looked around and couldn't help but wonder why everyone was acting strange.

"Hello! Kumai Ramen!" Kuma's voice rang out as the man walked into the room, "I'm picking up your bowls."

"Ah! Kuma! Here!" Kumiko said as she grabbed the bag and handed it to Kuma. The pair proceeded to go through the bag of baby things and Kumiko joyfully told Sawatari that Kuma and his wife were expecting their first child.

"Hold on a sec…that means Yamaguchi-sensei isn't pregnant!" Yajima-sensei exclaimed.

"Erm…" Kumiko stuttered, "actually…I am pregnant."

"EEHH!" the teachers yelled.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone quite yet though…" Kumiko stuttered out.

"Congratulations!" Takano-sensei and Ayuwaka-sensei cheered and crowded the heiress.

"Whose the Father? How far along are you? Have you seen a doctor yet?" the questions came from both women but the other teachers crowded in wanting to know.

"Kumiko!" a voice cut into the noise and everyone turned to the doorway where someone stood looking into the room with a smirk.

"Sawada?" Sawatari exclaimed in shock.

"Shin!" Kuma shouted.

"Anata," Kumiko smiled and everyone looked between the new man and their Math teacher.

Sawada Shin leaned against the doorway. His hair still long but pulled back and seemingly free of highlights and his skin was tanned. The black shirt bringing out his dark eyes and his grey slacks and dress shoes giving him a professional air but the long hair and bracelets on his wrists adding something to it.

"Everyone, this is my fiancé Sawada Shin," Kumiko went and stood by Shin's side and he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Fiancé?" Sawatari and the other yelled.

"Hai, Shin was my student when I first started at teaching. We started dating last year," Kumiko explained.

"But what about Natsume-sensei?" the women asked.

"Natsume-sensei works with Shin at the hospital. Shin is a doctor at the hospital," Kumiko answered.

"Kumiko, I think your going to be late for class," Shin gave Kuma a nod before steering his future wife from the room leaving a shocked silence behind.

00000

My first Gokusen 3 fic! Yay! Let me know what you think please!


End file.
